The Tale of a Nine Tailed Fox girl: a Naruko story
by Animalover205
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl? what if that girl had faced Prejudice all her life? what if all she ever wanted was to have a few friends, love, and to be Hokage? that's not to much to ask is it? adopted from Tonlor.
1. Chapter 1

The tale of the Nine-tailed Fox girl: A Naruko story.

By

Animalover205

A/N: I want to say thank you to Tonlor for letting me adopt and re-write this story. Thank you, very much and I hope that this meets with your approval.

A/N2: I have increased the age of the characters involved to what I belive will be a more realistic version.

Summery: What if Naruto was born a girl? What if that girl had faced prejudiced all her life? What if all that girl wanted in her life was a few friends, a true love, and to be Hokage, thats not too much to ask, is it?

Rating: M for gore, swearing, and possibly other things.

The Tale of a Nine-tailed Fox girl: A Naruko story.

Chapter one: Naruko

Uzumaki Naruko woke the day of her practical exams, she sighed and stretched in her bed popping her back as she did so. Today was her third attempt at passing the exam, and she knew that if she didn't she would have to go back to the academy and re-learn everything all over again. And she highly doubted that would be allowed since she was now Fifteen. She sighed and looked out the cracked window of her small apartment.

The apartment was little more then a single room with a small kitchen and shower in it. Sitting up in bed the blonde threw her blankets off her and climbed out of her bed, such as it was. Naruko hadn't been able to get a new bed in years, so this one was actually quite small for her, and _very_ worn out ( having been found in a dumpster by her when she was a little older then eight ) walking over to her closet she opened it and found her clothes for the day, a pair of bright orange pants and jacket. She pulled them along with her one and only bra out of the closet and went to her shower to get cleaned up.

Icy cold water splashed over her body, droplets of it splashing everywhere since she didn't have a shower curtain, and she took an extremely fast shower, though she took the time to wash her hair and make sure that it was clean. Shivering hard she dried off with a threadbare towel and got dressed. Opening her cupboard she pulled out a cup of instant ramen and put the kettle on for the water to heat up.

Looking at the ramen she sighed as she saw that it was nearly three weeks past the expiration date. Opening it she looked inside, but breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn't see any mold. She would cry if she had to go to class without food again.

For nearly all her life, it had been like that for Naruko. Very few clothes, expired food, ice cold showers, all of it. But for all that, Naruko didn't complain. She'd had it worse then that, at least the mobs had stopped trying to kill her every year on her birthday, at least she didn't have members of the different clans trying to kill her in secret. ' _And at least I have Kiba and Ino, I don't know what I would do without them_.'

Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino were her two best friends, they had befriended her when no one else would. In fact it was the two of them who had been all that kept Naruko sane sometimes, in Ino's case literally! Naruko poured the water into the noodles and waited for them to cook. As she did so, she walked over to her bed and sat down to pull on her Shinobi sandles and a thigh-pouch which held a dozen rusted Kunai and another half dozen rusted Shiriken.

As she ate her noodles, Naruko sighed and thought ' _Iruka-Sensei is going to be mad that I only have rusted weapons_'

Naruko arrived at the academy only a few minutes before role was taken, her short blonde hair now completely dried, she ran into the class and was hailed by Kiba " Yo, Naruko-Chan, over here!" she smiled and ran over to her canine-using friend and gave him a high-five as she took the seat next to him " Heya Kiba-San, Akimaru-San." she nodded to the sleeping puppy curled up by Kiba's feet.

As she took her seat Naruko was tapped on the shoulder and felt a pair of soft lips kiss her cheek as she turned her head " Hey Ino-Chan." she said with a smile which the Yamanaka clan heiress returned fully " You can do it Naruko, you'll graduate this time."

" Not likely" said a voice near them, it was delivered in the flat monotone that was used by members of both the Hyuuga and Aburame clans, but all three of them knew that it belonged to Hyuuga Nagare, younger sister of Hyuuga Neji, and Naruko's absolute worse enemy. " A worthless failure like her could never become a Kunoichi."

While Naruko simply ignored what Nagare said, both Kiba and Ino were instantly ready to fight. Before anything more could be said, however, Iruka-Sensei walked in and instantly silence fell.

" Alright class, lets get settled down, we have a big day today!"

Later that afternoon, Naruko sat on the head of Yondaime Hokage, tear tracks drying on her face. Once again she had failed to pass the exam, not only that but she had done worse then the time before. She had been right about Iruka-Sensei being mad about her rusty weaponry, but it was honestly the only thing she could afford. Even though the Sandaime Hokage, Hirozen Sarutobi, had been giving her a monthly stipend from the orphan fund, a lot of the shop keepers and merchants in Konoha had been charging outrageous amounts for even expired food and clothing that would barely keep her decent, let alone warm.

As she sat there, Naruko's sharp ears picked up the sounds of footsteps approching her, and a moment later Osuushi-Sensei, one of her teachers at the academy sat down next to her. " Uzumaki-San." he said, formal as always " I can understand how you feel, I failed twice myself." looking at her he said " Don't be too hard on Iruka-San, he's not failing you on perpouse, but..you have to understand, his family was killed when the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune attacked Konoha Fifteen years ago. He dosen't want to pass a student who might get themselves killed."

Naruko nodded, she understood that, after all she had lost her own parents in that attack ( though no one would tell her who they were, which annoyed her to no end ) and her friends in the Inuzuka and Yamanaka clan's had lost people as well.

"However," Osuushi-Sensei said, " That is only for the standard test, there is one more test you can do. It's not standard, not by a long shot, but it is a test that I feel you can pass." Naruko looked at her teacher and said " What is it?"

Naruko sat in the clearing, exhosted from having taken the forbidden scroll and learning the Kage no Bunshin justsu. She had been at it all night, but she had managed to pull it off. She grinned and thought ' _Iruka-Sensei just _has _to let me pass now! I did it! I've managed to learn that jutsu_' as she lay there, she heard two sets of footsteps approching her position fast. Sitting up she listened intently, anf frowned slightly. The two sets of footsteps were coming toward her from oppisit area's of the woods.

Standing up, Naruko rolls up the forbidden scroll and tied it to her back, pulling out one of her rusted Kunai knives. Closing her eyes she focused on her hearing, and could suddenly hear their breaths, the sound of their footsteps were suddenly louder, one set was heavier then the other, the lighter one was covering ground faster then the heavier one.

Turning to the one that was coming faster she spun her Kunai in her hand and took a defensive posture just as Iruka entered the clearing. " Naruko!" he cried as he jumped from a tree and landed in front of her " Stop were you are! Don't move!" Naruko did as she was told, to a point. She didn't move, but she didn't lower her Kunai either.

" Naruko, what were you thinking! Stealing the forbidden Scroll?! Don't you understand, you can be executed for this!" Iruka said, his tone angry. But Naruko could see, however, that he was scared instead. ' _Executed?_' she thought '_But that dosen't make any sense! Why would I be executed when it's part of a test?_' as she opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, she felt her eyes widen as a sudden whistleing sound pierced the air, causing the young Uzumaki to jump back as a very large Fuma Shiriken buried itself into the ground between herself and Iruka.

" Iruka-San," said Ouusshi as he stood on a branch " Too bad you didn't get here a few minutes later." as he said this, he pulled several Kunai out of his thigh-pouch and smiled in a decidedly wicked manor at Naruko. " What do you mean Ouusshi-San?" Iruka said as he pulled his own Kunai and looked at his college with confussion and apprehension.

Naruko, however, pieced it together quickly " I see, so _Thats_ why you told me about this ' Test' isn't it, Ouusshi-Sensei? So that you could have me executed?" she switched her stance to face the man who was going to try and kill her. Osuushi smiled and said " Yep, get you to steal the scroll, kill you to get it back, and rid the village of that thing inside of you once and for all." Naruko sighed and then smiled at said " Well, then come and get me then."

Before Iruka could do anything Ouusshi threw his Kunai at the young Uzumaki, then gasped as she seemed to jump nearly twelve feet into the air, throwing her own Kunai at her attacker. The Chuunin simply smiled and jumped down avoiding the attack easily. Iruka snapped out of his daze then and dashed in to attack as well.

Ouusshi found himself attacked on two sides, and didn't seem worried in the least as he fought back against them both. Iruka he sent crashing into a tree with a well placed kick to the stomach, while Naruko he hit with a vicious punch to her face, breaking her nose in one hit. Then knocked the wind out of her with an uppercut to the stomach.

Iruka dashed in with a Kunai at attack and was easily met by his opponent with his own Kunai. They clashed several times, easily matching eachother, before the larger Ouusshi managed to hit Iruka with a solid punch to the jaw and staggered him back. Followed by a swift kick to the groin, dropping the Chuunin to the ground with a cry of agony.

" I don't know why your trying to protect this demon, Iruka-San. After all, this is the thing that killed your parents, killed your brothers and sisters, killed everyone that you knew and loved." Ouusshi said with a smile, " But it dosen't matter, I'll kill the demon now, as the Sandaime should have done at birth." he turned to walk toward Naruko.

And Froze in his tracks.

Naruko was standing upright, a whirlwind of crimson chakra flowing around her body. Lifting her head, her blazing blue eyes seemed an odd contrast to the chakra surrounding her. " Demon, am I?" she asked, and her voice seemed odd, almost like there were two layers to it. One being Naruko's own light, pipping voice, the other being a deep masculine voice that oddly blended well with hers.

" Then allow me to show you what a Demon can do, and why you should never attack those who are close it it." she snarled, forming a handsign she cried " Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly all around them were several hundred copies of Naruko, all of whome looked identical to the original. Ouusshi felt his eyes widen with shock at this. " B-but this is impossible! How did you manage to do this?!"

Naruko's answer was a snarled " You _told_ me to learn one!" as she attacked with her clones. While most of the clones attacked the trecherious teacher, two landed on either side of Iruka and lifted him to his feet, before helping him to a tree. Iruka couldn't see what was happening, but the deep male scream that erupted from the chaos before it suddenly cut off told him how the fight ended.

After the fighting was done, Naruko cried " Kai!" and all the clones vanished. Walking over to Iruka she helped him to his feet, Iruka was glad to see the crimson chakra was gone. " Can you walk Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka looked at her and said, dead pan " You don't have those bits, Naruko-Chan, so maybe you don't know this. But it _Hurts_ to be kicked there."

Naruko smiled and said " Actually, I do know. I accidentally kicked Kiba-San there once, it dropped him hard." the two of them slowly made their way back to the village. Before they reached the edge of the woods, they paused and Naruko threw the scroll over Iruka's shoulder "I think it would be better of ANBU found _you _with that instead of me." Iruka nodded and said " Probably, your right."

When they arrived at the edge of the forest, they were suddenly surrounded with whirlwind's of leaves and five ANBU were surrounding them. " By Order of the Hokage, your under arrest Uzumaki-San, pending a formal hearing before the counsel." The one with the cat mask said, Naruko noted that none of the ANBU had drawn a weapon on her. Iruka opened his mouth to argue, but Naruko noddded and said " Of course, I understand Neko-San." she looked at the cat masked ANBU and said " Could one of you please take Iruka-Sensei to the hospital? He's injured."

Neko nodded and a dog masked ANBU took Iruka from her. Before they left however, Iruka looked at Naruko and asked " Naruko? What happened back there with Ouusshi? You didn't seem too surprised." Naruko turned her head and gave Iruka a small, sad smile, and said " Yes, Iruka-Sensei, I have know for a long time now. That's why I don't blame the villagers for their attitude toward me, why I don't blame them for calling me a demon behind my back." looking back toward the forest she sighed and said in a quiet voice that all six shinobi heard none the less " I can't honestly even say their wrong."

A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter, please review if you can. It would be very much welcomed :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Genin, Teams, and cousins.

Naruko was laying in her cell in ANBU HQ, she wasn't being mistreated, far from it in fact. Naruko was actually being treated with something coming close to respect by the ANBU. Over the years Naruko had unknowingly earned the respect of many of the ANBU, including Viper, who didn't respect many people.

As she lay in her cell, she thought about her life and how it had come to this. She had known about her status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune for years, since the last time a mob had tried to kill her and nearly succeeded. On that occasion, Kyuubi had contacted her in her mind-scape and explained things. That was when she had stopped blaming the villagers for their hatred toward her, and she had stopped complaining about what was happening to her because of them.

No, once she had learned of the pain and suffering that her ' Guest ' had caused, and why, she couldn't blame them at all. Naruko closed her eyes and brought to mind her newest Jutsu's. _Jutsu's_, Plural. Naruko had more then one secret, and one of them was that she had Eidetic memory. Part of Naruko smiled as she thought about all her poor grades, the truth was that she had figured out that the Sensei's had _expected_ her to do poorly, and so had decided to do exactly that.

As Narkuo thought about her newest Jutsu's, she heard the door to the cell block open and stood up. Naruko knew that who ever had just walked in, was there for her, as she was the only prisoner on that cell block. She had been expecting an ANBU, either to take her to trial, or simply to execute her, and had been prepared for that to come. Instead however, she got someone whom she had not expected to see.

The Sandaime Hokage.

Naruko drew herself up a little straighter, and wished that she had not taken off her jacket as her orange tee shirt hugged her chest just a _little _too well. ( she hadn't been able to buy a new one for the last year )

Bowing to him she said " Hokage-Sama" and did not straiten until he sighed and said " Naruko-Chan, stand up please, I'm an old man and don't wish to compete with the floor for your eyes." his tone was playful, which made the last Uzumaki smile a little ans she looked at him and straitened up " What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?" Naruko asked. The older man sighed and said " Naruko, do you know what it is that you did last night? What it was that you stole?"

Naruko nodded " I figured it out half-way through the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." she looked at her Hokage, the man who was basically her Grandfather for all purposes " By then, however, I had almost gotten the Jutsu down, and I wanted to pass the secret test so I could finally graduate."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and said " I trust that you realize that there never was a secret test?" the young Uzumaki nodded and said " Yes, When my Sensei tried to kill me I figured it out."

Sarutobi sighed and said " Yes, I am sorry about that, Naruko-Chan." he looked at her and said " I have used the evedance provided by Iruka-San to get you released by tomorrow, and I have also decided, by my power as Hokage, to grant you a full graduation." he smiled at her look of shock, then his smile dropped and he said " I've also been told that you know about your...tenant?" she nodded and said " I prefer to think of Kyuubi as a ' Guest ' rather then ' Tenant' actually."

This made Sarutobi give her a shocked look and say " Really? And why is that Naruko-Chan?" Naruko looked at her Hokage for the first time with something coming close to suspision, then nodded and said " When I was eight, one of the mob's had a shinobi in it, a member of the Hyuuga Clan, he stabbed me with a Kunai knife in the stomache five times. When ANBU arrived I was close to death." Sarutobi gave a nod, he had already known this part. " Kyuubi had contacted me then. He explained what had happened to me, to the village, and he healed my body."

The Hokage of Konohagakure looked at the woman that he had veiwed as his granddaughter with something close to awe " That's why you haven't told me about being mistreated anymore, isn't it?" Naruko nodded " I can't blame the Villagers anymore for how the treat me, I can't even say that their wrong in the way they think that I'm a demon, not after what I did to Osuushi-sensei."

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked closely at the young woman in front of him, he did not like what he saw. Her body was muscular, but thin, she looked like she was about ten pounds underweight. He noticed then that her clothes were tight and the pants that she wore were several inches too small. When he looked into her big blue eyes he saw something that made his heart ache.

Uzumaki Naruko's once bright eyes, once so full of life and mischief, were now dull and resigned. It seemed as if the last of the Uzumaki clan had been broken. Hiruzen Sarutobi vowed that there would be a reckoning for this.

Reaching into his offical robes he pulled out a Hitai-ate and handed it to her saying " Congratulations Genin Uzumaki." he smiled at her and then stood back and motioned for the two hidden ANBU to step forward and unlock the door to her cell.

Naruko walked through the door to the class room which held the graduates only to be tackled by Kiba. " Naruko!" he cried in relief as he held her, Akimaru right at his side. The greating that Ino gave her was a little more subdued, _Very_ little. She pulled Naruko into a tight hug that proved that, although she was thin, it was all muscle.

Naruko chuckled and said " I'm fine you guys, and look" she pointed to her Hitai-ate " From the Hokage himself!" Kiba let out his treadmark " YAHOOO!" while Ino jumped in the hair with a whoop of joy. Then the voice of Hyuuga Nagare rang out " What is SHE doing here? I would have thought that she would have been executed by now after what she pulled!"

Both Kiba and Ino turned to defend their friend, but they were beaten to it by Iruka who had walked in in time to catch the comment " Hyuuga Nagare! That was out of line! I'll be reporting this to your Jonin Sensei!" Nagare looked pure venom at Naruko, then nodded and sat down.

Naruko smiled as she sat down. Over the next hour or two most of her class was split into teams of three. Ino was placed on a team with Nara Shikimaru and Akimichi Choji, with Sarutobi Asuma as their Jonin Sensei. Kiba was placed on a team with Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Soon all that were left were Naruko, Nagare, and a civilian born graduate named Harano Sakura.

Naruko sighed thinking ' _Of course I get stuck with Nagare, that just figures._' as she thought of this, the door opened and a woman walked in. She was tall, with long hair that was tied up in a kind of pineapple style ponytail. She wore a mesh shirt and leggings, a pair of tight shorts covered by a short skirt, and a tan trenchcoat so Naruko couldn't tell if she wore anything under her shirt or not.

" Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Harano. I'm Mitarashi Anko, I'll be your Jonin Sensei. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes please." and she shunshined out of the room. Naruko stood up and walked out of the room with Sakura. She didn't know much about Sakura, they didn't exactly interact much, but she did know that Sakura was one of the most inteligent Kunoichi's of their year.

When they got to the roof, Naruko noticed that Nagare had at some point beaten them there. " What are the odds that Hyuuga-Teme has learned the Shunshin?" she asked Sakura, who merely shrugged " I'm not sure, after all it's a high D-rank Jutsu Uzumaki-Chan." Anko was already leaning against the fence, she smiled and said " Alright Gaki's, fall in here in front of me."

Naruko sat on one side of Sakura, Nagare on the other. " So," Anko said " Lets get to know one another. Lets introduce ourselves. Like this. I'm Mitarashi Anko, I like fighting, snakes, and Dango. I dislike those who act as bullies, and who threaten my village. My dream is to become a snake sage like my Sensei." as she was doing this, Anko was looking over her new team. ' _One grumpy looking girl, must be __Hyuuga Nagare. One Bookworm type, that one must be Harano Sakura. And Uzumaki-Chan, she's different then she used to me, far less out going.'_

Anko was one of the ANBU who used to watch over Naruko, and the look of resignation on the young Uzumaki made her both sad and angry. As it looked like none of them were going to volintere she sighed then pointed to the young Hyuuga " You first pale eyes." Narage looked at her with an angry look, then schooled her face before saying " I'm Hyuuga Nagare, my likes, dislikes and dreams are my own."

Sakura looked at her, and for the first time Anko saw something close to disgust on her face. She then looked at their sensei and said " Harano Sakura, I like strawberries, reading, and learning new things." she looked at Nagare and said " I dislike Bullies." she looked back to their sensei and said " and I dream one day to be a good Medic-Nin, like my hero Senju Tsunadie."

Naruko smiled at the roof, then said ( while still looking at the roof ) " Uzumaki Naruko, I like books, ramen, and training. I dislike bullies, and those who threaten my village. I have two dreams, one is to become Hokage." at this Nagare let out a snort, which got Anko's attention. The Tokubetsu Jonin looked at her and gave her the smile that all the girls would soon learn to fear " Hold that thought wiskers." she said, which made Naruko to look up at her.

" Iruka-San told me about how you acted out in class today, and the way you've acted here has made me think that you deserve a _specal_ punishment." her sadistic smile grew a little wider " I want you, starting right now, to go to training ground five, and find Gai-Sensei, and tell him that I want you to run around the whole of Konoha, _twenty-five_ times. Every day." The Young Hyuuga's eyes widened and she hissed " Excuse me?! You want me to do what?!" Anko smirked and said " You heard me, Hyuuga, you can either do as I tell you, or you can hand in your Hetai-ate right now and go home in disgrace."

Nagare stood up, looked at Naruko and hissed " This isn't over" and she turned and walked away. As she did, Anko looked back at Naruko who merely mouthed the word " Viper?" Anko gave her the barest wink. " Alright wiskers, finish what you were saying?" Naruko smiled and said " If it's all the same, Mitarashi-Sensei, I'd rather not go through with it." she looked at the roof again and said " I..it seems that I've already caused enough trouble for the team already."

Anko looked at her and said " Genin Uzumaki, look at me." Naruko heard the order and tone of command in Anko's voice, and reacted instantly by looking up into her sensei's eyes and said " Ma'am" Anko surpressed the urge to smile " One, call me Anko or if you must Anko-Sensei. Two, the situation with the team is not of your making, however, it will be taken care of soon. And Three, I'm ordering you to finish your introduction."

Naruko smiled a little and then put her hand on her stomache, smiling down at where her seal would appear if she pumped chakra into it, and said " My second dream is to one day help a close friend earn the forgivness of the village."

Naruko was sitting on the roof of her apartment building, smiling as she let the wind blow through her hair. Anko had given the team the rest of the day off and told them to meet her at training ground forty-two at four in the morning. She lifted her face to the sun and sighed before closing her eyes and simply letting the wind play over her face.

She became aware of two things almost at once. One, there was a familer presense coming up behind her, one that she hadn't felt in years. And Two, she was smiling like a complete Loon. A few seconds later, Naruko bounced up onto her feet and went dashing across roof tops until she saw him. He was tall, taller then she remembered him being, but as she hadn't seen him in nearly four years that wasn't much of a surprise.

His black hair was longer too, tied back into a tight braid that hung down to just between his shoulder blades, except for his bangs which hung down in two strands that framed his face. He wore a white shirt that was open down to the middle of his stomache, and black pants that seemed to be pretty loose as well. The pants and shirt were tied with what looked like a thick rope, and had a short sword through the back at an angle that would allow him to draw it easily.

His face was set in an arrogent, almost cold face, but Naruko could see that his eyes shone with a joy and love for his village that made it almost impossible for anyone to think otherwise. " Sasuke-kun!" Naruko yelled as she dived off the roof that she was on and landed on him with a loud thump!.

Uchiha Sasuke burst out laughing as the one person that he had been wanting to see most landed on him " Naruko-chan!" he managed to sit them both up and laughed " How are you doing Baka?" he asked, using the usual insult that they used with one another.

Naruko smiled and said " I'm a Kunoichi now Teme, " and she pointed to her Hetai-ate " I graduated this year Cousin." Sasuke laughed and said " I heard about it, Master Orochimaru was told by the Sandaime himself! That's why we're back." Sasuke was happy for his cousin, she had truly earned her Hetai-ate, seveal times over again. When he had been in Konoha, Sasuke had been one of the people to protect her, and he was one of the few people that she cared about.

When his Clan was destroyed, Naruko was the one who held him while he cried. She was the one who comforted him when they found Itachi's body when he tried to infiltrate the Akatski, she was the one who encuraged him to study with Orochimaru.

Sasuke, on the other hand was one of the few people who treated Naruko like an actual person, and who was the one who encuraged her to train to become a Kunoichi. He smiled and said " Way to go Naruko," he leaned in and kissed her on the top of the head " I knew you could do it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been brought to my attention that I haven't explained things too well. Allow me to answer a few questions. First off, this is an Alternate Universe story so things are going to be different. Such as

1: Itachi's dead due to being betrayed.

2: Orochimaru is still a good guy, never having to experiment in order to achieve sage mode and so he wasn't made a traitor.

Chapter three.

Training

Team seven arrived at training ground fort-two at the correct time, Naruko arriving last as she lived clear across the village and had had to dodge a few of the...less happy civilians on her way in. Nagare was there, and it honestly didn't look like she had broken a sweat running the village, if indeed she had, which Naruko doubted.

Sakura was standing new the gate, looking slightly scared and nervious. Naruko walked over to the Pinkette and said " You'll be fine Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at her with a little surprise on her face and said " How do you know Uzumaki-Chan?" Naruko snorted and said " I've hidden here more then once. And please, call me Naruko." Sakura nodded and said " You've hidden here more then once?"

To which a voice rang out " You bet she has, she's almost as home here as I am." with those words Anko dropped from one of the tree's to land in front of them all. Anko smiled and said " But you don't have to worry about it today, today you'll follow me." Anko led them into the forest a little ways, till they came to a small clearing.

" This will be our first training station. For the next few months, girls, this will be your new home. When we're not on missions or sleeping, you'll be here training with me. The life of a Kunoichi is hard, girls, and its my job to make sure that your up to it." Anko said. She looked them over and said " Most Jonin will give you some silly test to see if your ready to become Shinobi or, in our case, Kunoichi. I'm not going to bother with that, instead I'm going to push you so that you'll be ready wheather your know it or not."

She then gave them her evil smile and said " Today, we're going to test your Taijutsu and see where each of you are." she motioned to Nagare and said " You first pale eyes." Nagare walked in front of their sensei and took the classic Hyuuga Juuken ( Gentle Fist ) stance, while Anko took her Hebi ( Snake ) stance.

Naruko sighed and said " This will be quick." Sakura looked at her teammate and said " What do you mean Naruko?" the young Uzumaki said " I've seen Anko fight before, she's fast and deadly. I've seen Nagare-Teme fight too, she's no where near as good as Anko." Sakura frowned and said " None of us are, Naruko, that's why she's teaching us." Naruko smiled and said " True, but I also know that Hyuuga Nagare is arrogant enough to think that she can beat Anko-Sensei."

just as she said this, both parties charged one another. Nagare lashed out with her Juuken strikes, and she was truly impressive, Naruko could admit that. If it had been anyone other then Anko, they might have been in a lot of trouble. However Anko simply dodged each strike and soon was on the offensive. Hebi-style Taijutsu emphasized flexibility and balance above all things, and because of this Anko was able to get in close to Nagare and quickly land two quick punch's, one to the stomach and one to the ribs before the Hyuuga girl knew what was happening.

Nagare stumbled back a few steps, then tried again. This time Anko dodged two of her strikes and side stepped to the left, swept her hand to one side, hooked her arm around the Hyuuga girl and simply pulled her to the ground and with a quick strike hit one of her paralytic points. " The Paralysis will wear off in a few minutes." Anko said " Your good, but you didn't use your Byakugan, nor did you account for the fact that I use Hebi-style, possibly one of the very few out there that can match Juuken style."

She stood and said " Alright Pinky, your next." and she took up her Hebi stance a few feet away from where Nagare lay, now gaining a new appreciation for her Sensei. Sakura gulped and moved over to take up her position. Taking a deep breath she took the style taught by Konoha's Academy, called rather unimaginatively ( at least in Naruko's opinion ) Tsuri ( Tree ) style. Feet spread shoulder width, hands up to protect the head and body, hands in fists, body weight balanced on the balls of her feet, legs slightly bent.

Anko raised an eyebrow, she had never cared for Tsuri-style. She admited that it was pretty good for balancing offensive and defensive aspects, but if you knew what you were looking for it was pretty easy to predict. After a minute sizing each other up, the two of them dashed at each other. Naruko's eyebrow's went up slightly, she had to admit that Sakura was fast. When they met she lashed out with two punches and a kick that forced Anko to radically re-access what she thought of this girl.

Anko lashed out with a two punch's and a kick of her own, only to have one punch blocked, her kick dodged, and her other punch stopped cold by one of Sakura's own. Anko stood and said " Enough. I must admit Pinky, your actually pretty good." Sakura blushed and said " Well, since I'm not from a Clan, I..kinda had to push myself, to prove to everyone that I was just as good as they were. That I was worthy to be a Kunoichi, even if I was civilian born."

Anko, Sakura, and Naruko were surprised when Nagare's voice, a little croaky since she was just coming out from under paralysis, said " I've never thought less of you because of your birth status Harano-San." everyone looked at her as she fought to sit up " Only a fool thinks that birth status has anything to do with potential. Also, I've seen you in class. Always pushing yourself, both mentally and physically. Your good, one of only a few that could keep up with Rock Lee."

As she said this she callapsed again. Before she hit the ground though, Naruko was there to guide her gently the rest of the way. " Don't fight it Nagare-Teme, I've been hit a time or two by Anko-Sensei's paralytic strikes, just let it go away naturally or your muscles will hate you for the next few days." Nagare glared at Naruko, but finally said " Hai." and closed her eyes.

Anko smiled at Naruko's words, she knew that out of the three Naruko would be one of her favorite students. " Alright Wiskers, lets see what you've got." she said taking her Hebi stance.

Naruko walked over to face her. Narage asked " Harano-San, lift me a little bit. I want to see this." Sakura frowned for a moment, remembering how the Hyuuga girl treated Naruko, but sighed and went to do what she asked.

Naruko took her own fighting stance, it was _Not_ however the Tsuri-style that was taught to her in the Academy. This stance was part of a fighting style that Naruko's " Guest" had formed together with her and they had spent many hours in secret practising it.She called it Kitsune ( Fox )style.

Naruko's main fighting stance was with her legs were bent, with her left leg lifted slightly with only a little weight placed on the ball of her foot, her right arm was placed down and to the left across her body while her left mirrored it across her forehead, hands in fists.

Anko frowned ' _ Where they hell did she learn Warupuru o hiraku __( Opening Whirlpool)__ ?' _she thought. Then the time for thought was gone. The Snake Mistress dashed forward to strike, only to have Naruko spin her arms and step to her left. Her left arm blocked Anko's strike, while her right lashed up with a palm heal aimed at the older woman's chest. Anko dodged and lashed with a kick, which Naruko braced for using her arms and side to distribute the force of it.

Anko gasped ' _Yugani ( Willow ) style!_' her student was surprising her greatly now, but before she could react to this Naruko dashed forward, her fist lashing out and catching Anko in the stomach, throwing her back a few feet before Anko said " Enough!" Naruko paused and smiled. Both Sakura and Nagare were shocked, the latter even too shocked to realise that she could move now.

" Naruko, what the hell was that? That wasn't Tsuri-style, and I know for a fact that no one else has been teaching you." Anko said, Naruko tilted her head to one side and said " It's something I came up with on my own, called Kitsune-style." Anko frowned for a moment, then said " I want you to show me all that your Kitsune-style Taijutsu can do, as well as Hokage-Sama, so we can record it for the Village records. Understood?" Naruko nodded and said " Hai."

Anko nodded and said "Very well, report to the Hokage tower in one hour for mission assignments." all three girls said " Hai!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank my Beta, DevlinGrace for the work he's done on this, especially since he doesn't know my about this world, so for that he is owed a BIG thanks.

Chapter 4.

Wave Arc, part 1

Off to Wave.

Over a month had passed since Team Anko was formed and over that time they had performed several D rank Missions. Naruko was just getting ready for some well-deserved downtime. She was relaxing on her bed and thinking about maybe getting up and getting a bowl of Ramen (or three), but just as she was coming to a decision there was a knock at the door. Getting out of bed Naruko opened the door in an old tank top and worn panties, she found Anko standing on the other side.

"Heya Whiskers, get dressed, Hokage-sama wants to see us right away."

Naruko nodded; "Hai. Let me get dressed, she replied then motioned for Anko to step inside while she went to her closet and pulled on her jumpsuit; while she was doing this Anko was looking over her apartment.

While Naruko changed Anko looked over her apartment; "What the hell is my student doing living in This dump?' she thought to herself while looking around the too small apartment, the tattered clothes, the too small and deteriorated bed, the cracked and broken window and the rusty sink. She noticed that all of Naruko's Nin-gear was old and worn out as well, rusty Kunai, chipped Shiriken, Shinobi sandals that were almost too small and worn to the point that she expected them to start tearing at any point.

Anko then frowned and said; "Where's your armor?" She had given an order that her whole team was supposed to get mesh armor vests. Naruko blushed and mumbled something. "What was that?" she asked.

Naruko sighed before answering; "I couldn't afford it."

Anko raised an eyebrow at this; "What do you mean? I know we got paid for a few missions since I gave you that order."

At this Naruko looked up with a surprised look; "What do you mean? I haven't gotten paid for any missions... other than my monthly stipend that Hokage-sama paid me, I haven't received any money."

"Really? Show me," Anko replied with a raised eyebrow; "We all received a pay note when we completed our missions, to be given to the pay secretary on our way out."

Naruko frowned and got the pay notes, thirty in all, and handed them to her sensei, what Anko saw made her blood boil.

Rejected.

Each and every single one of them bore the same message on it as Tokubetsu Jonin flipped through the notes, in big red letters.

"W-what the Fuck is this!" Anko asked with a snarl in her voice.

"It's alright Anko-Sensei; I'm used to things like this happening," Naruto replied with sigh.

Anko looked at her; "It is not alright! Get the rest of your gear on, we're going to the pay secretary first and getting this sorted out! Then, after our meeting with Hokage-sama, we're going to get your some proper gear," she informed her firmly.

"Hai Sensei," Naruko replied, sensing there was no point in arguing.

Ten minutes later Anko and Naruko were standing in front of the pay secretary where Anko slapped down the pay notes; "Care to explain this?" she asked with a deceptively sweet tone to her voice.

The pay secretary looked at them; "It should be pretty obvious; Genin Uzumaki's pay notes have been rejected," he explained.

"Why, may I ask, is that?" Anko asked with narrowed eyes.

"Simple, all of us have orders from Counsel members Mitokado Homura, Ututane Koharu and Shimura Danzo, that any pay notes for one Genin Uzumaki is to be rejected out of hand," the man replied with sigh.

"Really? And if I went to the Hokage about this?" Anko asked with a frown.

"Danzo-san told us that we were to ignore anything but a direct order by the Hokage on pain of being sent to Ibiki-san," he replied with another sigh.

"Really? And why do you think they are doing this for?" Anko asked with a smile.

Before the man could answer, however, Naruko spoke up; "It's alright, Anko-Sensei, it's just them showing their displeasure at being forced to allow me to enter the Shinobi force." Anko and the pay secretary both looked at her with a look of surprise.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"When I applied for admittance to the academy, I had to apply four times. The first three times the counsel made sure my application was rejected at once, but the last time Hokage-sama himself took the application and approved it himself," Naruko explained.

"So now they're going to force you out by not paying you?" she kissed, to which her student nodded and said

"Yes, it looks that way."

"Let's go Whiskers, we'll get this settled," Anko hissed again, taking the pay notes with her.

Standing in front of the Hokage's desk, Team Anko was issued their first C rank mission; the Hokage sat back in his chair and looked at Anko; "Do you think your team is ready for this?" Anko nodded, the mission was simple enough: escort the bridge builder back to the land of waves and protect him, and his people, from bandits who had been raiding the work site for the last month.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, they should be able to handle this with little or no problem," Anko replied.

"Very well, you'll leave in one hour," Hokage sighed.

Anko blanched slightly; "Hokage-Sama that might be a problem."

"Oh?" the third said, looking at her and raising an eyebrow. Anko nodded and explained what had been happening with her students pay.

Both Nagare and Sakura looked at their teammate in surprise, even the Hokage looked at her with surprise. Then his face smoothed out into neutrality; "Naruko-Chan, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Naruko scuffed one of her sandals; "Well, I didn't want to bother you with-"

The Hokage's hand came up and cut her off; "Enough! I have heard this from you often enough Naruko-chan, and I will accept it no more. As your surrogate grandfather I am putting my foot down in this now." Naruko flinched, she knew that tone, and knew at once that it would be of no use to hide things from him anymore. "Now then, Naruko-chan, I will give you two choices; you can either promise me that you will tell me about things like this at once, or you can have an ANBU following you once again." It was well known by all in that room that when she made a promise, Naruko would keep it, no matter what.

Naruko sighed and said reluctantly; "Hai Jiji-san, I promise," with that Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and snapped his finger. Instantly two of the ANBU dropped out down from the ceiling and knelt.

"Go to the Pay secretary and tell him to honor all pay notes for Genin Uzumaki at once, including all of these," he handed them the ones that Anko had placed on his desk; "Then bring me the council members, I would dearly like to have a word with them." The two ANBU nodded and vanished in Shunshin's. "Team Anko, you're dismissed. Stop by the pay desk to get Genin Uzumaki's pay, and you will be leaving for your mission in two hours."

As Team Anko walked through the streets, Anko looked at Naruko; "Now you've got enough, for not only armor, but for some decent gear."

Naruko shook her head; "I doubt it."

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"You'll see," Naruto replied with a sigh.

Sure enough the team found out exactly what their blonde teammate was talking about. There were ten weapons shops in Konoha: three of them threw the blonde out the moment she walked in, two of them would only try to sell her junk, and the other five would have sold her gear at three times the standard price. By the time they left the last shop Anko was frothing at the mouth, furious that they would have tried to do anything like that to her student.

"Well, Uzumaki-san, I think we know why you're wearing such rubbish." Negare sighed; her voice wasn't harsh or negative anymore but now had a tone of respect that anyone from the academy would have found to be extremely out of character… unless they knew the reason why.

Flashback

Two weeks into their being a team they were being hired to help with one of the farms in the farming district. Sakura was next to useless on this mission having never done anything like this before. Negare proved to be rather knowledgeable when it came to farming, having worked on the small farms in the Hyuuga district since she was part of the cadet branch, but the one who surprised them all was Naruko.

The young Uzumaki took off her jacket and used the hoe that she was given in a way that showed that she knew exactly what she was doing. Negare frowned when she saw the state of Naruko's bra, being all but useless and supported by bandages that she had wrapped around her breasts. She didn't know why Naruko was wearing that bra, but she knew that it was ruined.

As they worked, Naruko suddenly stopped and looked into the forest that bordered the farm with a look of intense focus. "Anko-Sensei, something's coming." she said, Anko looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Before the Tokubetsu Jonin could ask anything an enormous boar came charging out of the woods. Right at Negare.

The Hyuuga was frozen by the sudden charge of the enormous animal, its tusks lowered ready to skewer the Genin where she stood. Before either Negare or Anko could do anything, Naruko ran and jumped onto it's back, grabbing it's ears and pulling on them to force it away from Negare "Come on pork, you're going to leave her alone!" she growled.

"Naruko, get clear!" Anko yelled, her hands flying through hand signs; "Kanton: Hinotama no Jutsu!" she yelled. (Fire release: Fireball technique), and a decent sized fireball flew through the air toward the boar. Naruko waited until the last second to jump out of the way. When the fireball hit the boar, the animal vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Team! Form up, this mission is aborted!" Anko yelled.

As Team Anko gathered their gear together, Negare came up and looked at Naruko, she scuffed her sandals on the ground for a second then said "Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

"Don't worry about it; we're a team, so we have to look out for each other," Naruko replied with a smile.

End Flashback

Since that day, Negare had started to try to get along with Naruko, and while they still had their problems, the two young women found that they had some things in common.

Naruko smiled and shrugged; "I'm guessing most of them are hoping that I'll be killed on my first out-of-village mission." Negare and Sakura frowned, neither of them liking to think that something like that could happen to their teammate.

Suddenly Negare perked up; "Hey! I have an idea! I know a place that we haven't been to yet," causing the other three women to look at her skeptically.

"What do you mean? There are only ten in the village," Anko asked.

Sakura shook her head; "Nope, there are only ten who are popular, but there's one more in the village who can possibly help us."

Negare nodded, "Yes, The Iron Boar, my brother Neji's teammate, a girl named Tenten, her family runs it."

They nodded and set out to find The Iron Boar. When they walked in they saw two young women talking over the counter. One of them had brown hair done up in twin buns on her head and was wearing a simple white shirt that buttoned up on one side. She turned her large brown eyes toward them; "Welcome to- Oh, hey Negare-chan! What can I get for you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We need some equipment for my teammate Tenten-chan, and we need it at a reasonable price if you don't mind," Negare replied smiling, as the other girl at the counter turned to look at them… Naruko's heart seemed to stop.

The other girl was, simply put, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long dark blue hair, pale skin, and lavender tinted eyes that Naruko felt she could simply drown in. "Hinata-Sama, what are you doing here?" Negare asked, bowing to her before noticing the look that Naruko was giving Hinata.

Hinata was staring at the blonde haired Uzumaki with something akin to awe, her eyes wide as she took in the long ragged hair, the bright blue eyes, the whisker marks, and felt her heart going into over drive. Without knowing what was going on, the young woman walked forward and bowed slightly saying "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruko smiled and bowed; "A pleasure, Hyuuga-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruko."

Anko smiled slightly and walked over; "We need a standard Kunoichi set up, Kunai, Shiriken, sandals, and the works. Also a full set of mesh-armor as well," she stopped smiling and added; "And I want them at Standard prices."

"No worries there, Mitiarashi-san, I don't hold with charging high prices for my wears simply because of who's buying them," a gruff voice called from the doorway into the back.

Negare nudged Naruko; "Hey, snap out of it Uzumaki-san."

Naruko looked at her; "What do you mean Negare-chan?"

Negare simply raised an eyebrow; "She's the heir of my Clan, Naruko-chan. Her father would kill you if you so much as looked at her on the streets!" she explained quietly.

Naruko sighed and looked at her teammate with tired, somewhat sad eyes; "That, Negare-chan, only describes over half the people of the village," she replied quietly.

Anko came up; "Alright, we've got your gear, so gear up… we've got to pack still and get ready to move out." Naruko smiled and paid for the equipment before they left and went to the closest place that she knew would allow her to change into her new gear… Yamanaka flowers.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flowers, how can I help you?" said a voice from the back as Ino's mother came walking out; "Naruko! Welcome, what can I do for you?" Yamanaka Furawa, Ino's mother, was one of the few people of the village who had never mistreated Naruko. In fact, she rather liked the young Uzumaki and actively encouraged her daughter's friendship.

"I just got some new gear and I need a place to put it on," Naruko replied with a smile then added; "I'm going on a mission in less the half an hour."

Furawa nodded; "In the back, come on."

When they got in the back Naruko took off her jacket and shook out her mesh-armor before seeing the shocked look on her friend's mother's face " What?" she asked.

"How old is that bra?" Furawa asked.

Naruko's eyes widened; "Almost three years, for me anyway, I think it was pretty old when I got it. Why?"

"We'll have to get that fixed, right now," she replied with a sigh then grabbed Naruko's hand and took her upstairs into the house part of the shop and started to go through her own bra's; "What's your size?" she asked.

"I… uh... I don't know" at her shocked look Naruko added; "I've never been measured."

"We'll, we've no time for that right now, I'm afraid you'll have to do with the one you have, but as soon as you get back I'm taking you shopping," seeing Naruko was about to object she added; "And that's final, Uzumaki Naruko, even if I have to make it a mission, understand?"

Naruko nodded, her eyes a little wide; "Hai, Yamanaka-sama!"

There was a surprise for them when they arrived at the village gates, not only was Tazuna, (their client), waiting for them, but they also found an unexpected person as well. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruko cried as she ran over and lept into his arms and hugged him closely.

"Hey Baka," Sasuke said with a smile; "Orochimaru-sensei asked me to pick up something from wave, so I'll be coming with you."

"That's great Teme! I'll be glad for the company," Naruko replied smiling.

The last Uchiha smiled and clapped his cousin on the shoulder; 'Good, because you're stuck with me for the rest of your mission."

Anko smiled as she watched the two of them interacting; "Alright folks, let's get going!" she called.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter as well, and I hope that you'll enjoy how I've decided to work Mizuki into the story.


End file.
